Estertor
by nao.hayashi.7796
Summary: La muerte es inminente, y ese no era el final que yo buscaba... ¿Será por eso que él apareció para 'salvarme? Oneshot, Yaoi, Alucard x Walter. Spoilers del tomo 10 del manga Hellsing y del capítulo 5 de The Dawn. Los personajes son propiedad de Kouta Hirano. Gracias por leer n.n!


—La comedia ha terminado… ahora los actores deben abandonar el escenario…

Esa noche en Londres era peor que un caos. Una masacre que involucraba a toda la ciudad y aún más, las calles se habían convertido en ríos de sangre y cadáveres. La población entera de Londres, el grupo Iscariote, los 'hombres lobo' y el _Letztes Bataillon_, todos ellos se habían convertido en su alimento, en su alma… Y yo, yo no me quede con nada, ni siquiera un adiós decente. Mucho menos con la oportunidad de pertenecerle, de estar entre sus incontables almas, sumergido entre su cuerpo… Ya no existía coherencia alguna entre mis verdaderos sentimientos y las palabras que había proferido apenas unos minutos antes 'rebelión', 'diversión'… 'traición'. Todas mis acciones durante sesenta años fueron reducidas a esas expresiones, de las cuales ninguna describía realmente lo que había sentido durante todo ese tiempo.

A mi fuero interior le habían escarnecido las lágrimas de mi ama, y aún más la partida del conde. No, yo no quería pelear, ni traicionar, mi matar… quería ganarme mi lugar entre ese sequito de inmortales. Por eso es que no pude permitir que mi muerte llegara tan fácilmente con un par de disparos, antes tenía algunas deudas por saldar, el problema era que sólo arreglaría una de ellas, ni el tiempo ni la situación me daban para hacer más.

—Sólo una comedia barata de un acto, eso es solo lo que ésta batalla y éste mundo son… y yo… yo también soy parte de esto… Yo sólo quería representar mi papel en esta batalla lo mejor que pudiera.

Si este cuerpo como humano estaba pronto a extinguirse, ahora como un vampiro se había consumido en una absurda batalla. No iba a durar mucho si toda la composición de mi cuerpo se estaba desquebrajando, como si fuese de arcilla. No acaba de perder un brazo o fuerza, cuando ya estaba perdiendo todo sentido de estar vivo. Pero como monstruo inmortal no puedo darme por vencido si aún tengo conciencia, si aún puedo tener la fuerza de destruir a este loco que deambula diciendo incoherencias sobre un día en el futuro, enfundado en su asquerosa bata salpicada de sangre e impurezas. Desearía poder cortar su lengua, maniático e inepto, tal desperdicio es quien me creó, por eso es que debe morir, con toda su locura insana y con ese vestigio de cadáver, la única capaz de compartir el poder de Alucard en todo su esplendor, no un miserable como yo.

El único día en el futuro que significara un nuevo hito en la historia es cuando el nosferatus regrese, y entonces su reino, su pueblo y su condesa sean restaurados, en especial su condesa… Honor que no puedo compartir, no me deseó jamás como sirviente ni como compañero. Mina, Integra, Seras… bueno, eso lo deja claro, no era tan estúpido como yo, al menos ha tenido buen gusto en escoger a sus amas, y no productos defectuosos… Al parecer tenía razón aún me puedo enfurecer, y este patético tipo frente a mí, con sus estupideces ya me colmo la paciencia, es momento de cumplir con todo lo que le he dicho y hacer que todo desaparezca.

—Que terrible final para mí, lo que Alucard decía era verdad: es una maldita vergüenza.

Al menos recupere algo de mi honor como mayordomo de los Hellsing al deshacerme de esa desgracia humana que se hacía llamar doctor. Ahora sólo puedo sentarme aquí a esperar mi muerte, al menos no tendré que seguir sin poder volver a verlo, eso hubiese sido aún peor. No han desaparecido ni las manías ni la ansiedad, el dolor físico puede desaparecer pero no el de estos sentimientos, si aún pudiera en estos momentos me sería más fácil volarme la cabeza, este nido de caos que tengo por mente es lo que más me está mortificando. Sólo puedo intentar calmarle con un poco de nicotina, y terminar de hacer el trabajo del 'Doc' con lo que me queden de recuerdos.

—Dejemos que desaparezca, dejemos todos el escenario. Todos ustedes y yo también.

—Aah… mierda, en serio quería ganar contra él —fumó de su cigarro, dejando que el humo y el caos se mezclaran antes de su última exclamación —adiós, mi señora.

Londres era una vorágine de sangre y cadáveres. Shrödinger, un producto de la física cuántica se había encargado de detener al monstruo llamado Alucard. El plan del Mayor Montana se había completado tan preciosamente, había sido una 'gran guerra'. Sólo que para detener al vampiro Alucard aún se necesitaba algo más que un 'truco' de física cuántica. Es cierto, se había desvanecido, había cerrado los ojos pese a que su ama Integra se lo había prohibido. Sólo dejo brevemente la batalla en su interior para poder encargarse debidamente de su último oponente ¿No había sido él mismo quien le dijera "ni en quinientos años podrás vencerme"? Bien, entonces debía demostrarle al pequeño ángel de la muerte que le hablaba en serio.

—Patético… —esa voz, no era un susurro, era yo el que apenas si podía escuchar, después de todo estaba muriendo. —¿Éste es el ángel que iba a dar fin a mi existir?

De entre las llamas que pronto consumirían mi cadáver y los restos del zeppelín emano esa oscuridad llamada Alucard. No recuerdo mucho de ese momento, más que verlo lo percibí.

Su lengua resbalando por mi cuello y el punzante dolor que perforo la piel para que él pudiera saciarse por una vez más con la sangre humana me hicieron alzar un último gemido agónico, el cigarro cayó entre las llamas más próximas, y la única mano que me quedaba fue directa a su cabeza para reafirmar la presión que ésta ejercía mientras él se alimentaba de mí. Y con eso me libro de la muerte, cierto es que mi vida como humano había desaparecido por completo, y mi ama, Sir Integra lo supo en ese mismo momento.

—unm… interesante Walter ¿entonces guardaste todo tu cuerpo para poder ser un vampiro de la mejor clase? Si me lo hubieras pedido a mí desde un inicio tendrías un mejor resultado que ser una réplica. —Su aliento al hablar heló mi piel, mi cuerpo había perdido su temperatura en un instante, y seguía más bien inconsciente, sólo percibiendo en lo más hondo de mi ser todo aquello, como si estuviese en un sueño… o en una pesadilla, según se vea.

—Un vampiro artificial no es más que un humano modificado para emular la maldición del vampiro; como todo aquello que es una réplica carece de las mejores características que posee el original, en cambio carga con todos los defectos y algunos más.

Aún así no hacia cincuenta años atrás había cedido mi razonamiento y mi cuerpo para llegar aquí. Omití cualquier otra cosa a mi alrededor por tener esta oportunidad. El momento en que esta batalla llegaría, y nunca me preocupe por lo que pasaría después… Así que justo ahora estoy tratando de aferrarme de nuevo a esa esperanza, sí es que una maldición alguna vez tuvo un lado bueno, ese es éste.

Salí de aquel infierno terrenal siendo cargado entre sus brazos, mientras aún sorbía de mi sangre, estoy seguro que justo en ese momento ya no era nada agradable aquel líquido, no sólo por el proceso natural de la muerte, sino también por las modificaciones que había sufrido en la cirugía. A esas alturas suponía que ya no había ni una sola opción más para mí, era el final, sólo que este final compensaba todo lo insípido desde hace setenta años.

Ni siquiera tuve consciencia del momento en que mi cuerpo se regenero, si hubiese estado vivo posiblemente sentiría mejoría, un gran alivio, mas no era así. Lo que si pude sentir fue su lengua dentro de mi boca, sus labios contra los míos y la mezcla de dolor y placer fundiéndose en mi piel, cada vez anidándose más en mi interior. Con aquel lujurioso contacto pude probar su sangre, llena de tantas vidas, cargada de una melancolía insondable y ahora corrompida por el caos que causaba tener a Shrödinger mezclado en él.

Supe que mi cuerpo había recobrado su fuerza y su forma cuando pude apresar su cabeza con mis manos y así mantener el beso que laceraba nuestras bocas, no sólo él tenía colmillos desgarradores, en algún momento mi cuerpo los había desarrollado también.

Mi conciencia regresó de súbito, irrumpiendo en nuestro beso. Aquel lugar… tarde un poco en reconocerlo; el poder de Alucard en batalla podría haber sido mermado, mas no así todo su esplendor. La mazmorra seguía siendo la misma, tan profundamente enterrada en la mansión Hellsing, sólo la cama del vampiro había tomado una forma diferente, enmarcando su torcida sonrisa había cortinas rojas, también las sábanas lo eran… Cuando por fin pude enfocar su rostro me miraba con una expresión nada común en él: tenía una sonrisa sincera, cálida y sus ojos revisaban mi rostro con cierto cariño, más bien con añoranza. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por mis mejillas, fue entonces cuando supe que contemplaba las arrugas que surcaban mi piel.

Para Alucard aquellos símbolos de la vejez humana desde hace tiempo se habían vuelto una añoranza, ya que son la perfecta muestra de lo efímero de la vida humana. Quise hablar para externar tantas dudas que se habían formulado en mi mente en un instante, pero fui silenciado sin opción a protesta alguna con un delicado roce entre nuestros labios. La ropa se diluyó en sombras, dejando nuestros cuerpos al desnudo, su mirada recorrió las marcas de mi piel con la misma expresión de nostalgia con la que había visto mi rostro envejecido —Te dije que ese cuerpo envejecido era un billón de veces más hermoso que este cuerpo ahora sin vida ni forma, algo horrible, un monstruo… uno, como yo.

Esa estructura defectuosa acababa de obtener la calidad del original, directamente de su boca pude obtener la fuerza y el poder para ser un vampiro a su nivel, para recomponer mi cuerpo y dejarlo a su disposición, aunque tenía miedo del caos en su interior. Ese caos que en cualquier momento podía volverse en su contra y destruirlo, mi expresión se dulcifico la pensar que pese a la amenaza él había vuelto por mí, no fue a rescatar ni a su ama ni a su sirvienta, pero sí pudo venir por mí… Con esa idea en mi cabeza dejé que mi cuerpo se amoldara a sus deseos, sin importar cuales fueran.

Sólo estiré mis brazos hacia su cuello y él cedió hasta toparse con mi rostro, con mis labios que de inmediato apresaron los suyos. Dejó que el peso de su cuerpo descendiera sobre el mío, no había un sentido del tacto como lo recordaba en mi cuerpo mortal, y aún así podía saber que su piel era fría y tersa, que lentamente se tibiaba con el roce de mis manos y el resto de mi piel. Sus largos brazos se estiraban mientras recorría mi reformada anatomía; el beso era interminable, y descubrí que ya no me era indispensable el respirar, aún así sentía una agitación palpitando desde adentro, temblaba ligeramente con el roce de nuestros cuerpos.

Su largo cabello caía en grandes mechones por su espalda y mis dedos se entrelazaban en esa oscuridad. La agitación de mi ser comenzaba a tomar forma entre mis piernas, aquella lastimera pregunta _«¿Es esto lo que quería?»_ comenzaba a responderse con las caricias de sus labios y su lengua que se deslizaban sobre la piel de mi mejilla, bajando a mi cuello, ensañándose contra la herida que él mismo había causado, era la última vez que probaba el dolor como lo hacía mi cuerpo mortal. Su lengua chocaba con fuerza contra esa parte de mi cuello, restregándose en pequeños círculos y una de sus manos apresó mi pene, provocando que un fuerte gemido saliera casi desgarrado desde mi garganta. Finalmente succiono mi piel y comenzó a mover con lentitud su mano que me tenía sujeto con cierta fuerza. Mis brazos se habían colado por debajo de los suyos hacia su espalda, y mis uñas se enterraba en su piel en una muda petición porque fuese más rápido.

Todo mi cuerpo se movía deseoso de poder fundirme con él, mis piernas se engarzaron a su cintura conforme mis manos se paseaban por su cuerpo, nuestras bocas se enfrentaban nuevamente haciéndome sentir escalofríos de placer, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse buscando más de la deliciosa fricción que me ofrecía su fuerte agarre a mi erección.

—Siempre tan precipitado pequeño ángel, siempre imprudente… eras tan hermoso como humano, ahora que tus alas de ángel han sido maldecidas con mi sangre espero que no te arrepientas de tener la eternidad como límite.

Su voz retumbaba en todo mi cuerpo, en mi mente se confundía con mis jadeos y mis gemidos, estaba rendido a sus deseos. Bajó con su lengua por mi pecho hasta topar con una tetilla, la apreso con sus dientes y la succiono; había desatendido mi erección y yo me revolvía debajo de él exigiendo ser atendido, su uñas se había alargado y se deslizaban por la piel de mis nalgas rasgándola ligeramente. Un dedo entró en mí, aunque con dolor se dirigió directamente al punto exacto de placer; mi espalda arqueada por el placer empujó mi cadera contra su abdomen y nuestros penes se friccionaron, hasta ese momento di cuenta de que él estaba tan excitado como yo pese a su aparente calma.

A mi cuerpo, supuestamente insensible, parecían consumirlo deliciosas llamas. Pequeñas y suaves llamas que se extendían por mi piel, por donde sus dedos fríos se deslizaban así como por donde su lengua dejaba ese rastro húmedo. Caricias que intentaba devolver de manera torpe, entrelazándome a su cuerpo, enredándome con sus largos mechones. Ya llevaba más de dos dedos en mi interior, acariciaban y rasgaban cuando entraban y se removían dentro de mí, un gimoteo escapaba de mi garganta marcando el fin de esa situación. Los retiro y sentí como si callera sobre la cama, si habíamos estado flotando mientras todo aquello sucedía no lo había percibido. Las sábanas, ahora blancas, me recibieron con suavidad.

Noté que su cuerpo no caía con el mío, lo busqué desesperado, estaba al pie de la cama, con su cuerpo desnudo, sólo ligeramente envuelto por todos sus cabellos, tan largos que llegaban al suelo, confundiéndose con las auténticas sombras proyectadas gracias a un par de lámparas en el techo de aquel recinto. Su cabeza ladeada con aquella retorcida sonrisa, de burla, de odio, de tristeza… de tantas cosas que ahora sentía brotar de mi propia conciencia, y esos brazos extendidos como ofreciendo un piadoso abrazo, si no supiera que era un monstruo podría confundirlo con mártir o un santo. Sus ojos centelleantes de placer y toda su pose me llamaron a acercarme, gateé hasta él, quedándome de rodillas a la orilla de la cama. Me abrazó con tal sutileza que parecía irreal.

—Es tu turno, ángel de la muerte. —Susurró a mi oído, y me soltó volviendo a su pose original. Descendí mi mirada por su anatomía que era delineada por las sombras y la casi nula iluminación, sumiso descendí hasta su erección apresándola entre mis manos y de inmediato inicié la felación tan profunda como pude. Antes de poder detenerme había rasgado su piel con mis colmillos, pero pareció no importarle, contrariamente me hizo seguir y aumentar el ritmo con la presión de su mano en mi cabeza. Su sangre se mezclaba con mi saliva, entrando a mi cuerpo y extasiándome cada vez más. Podía sentir el flujo de la sangre en ambos cuerpos cada vez más agitado, en especial el mío, presagiando el pronto orgasmo; al cual hubiese llegado si Alucard no me hubiese separado bruscamente de su pene.

Un jadeo, la sangre del nosferatus y mi saliva salieron de mi boca, en delicados hilillos que aún me unían con su piel. Su sonrisa seguía tan retorcida, tan afilada y seductora, me hipnotizaba con esa expresión. Cuando reaccione nuevamente a lo que mi cuerpo percibía estaba de nuevo recostado sobre el colchón y Alucard sobre de mí, por primera vez me tenía realmente abrazado y yo le abrazaba. Noté que mis piernas estaban flexionadas y apretaban su cadera, la cual se movía empujando un poco contra mi cuerpo, y en ese momento me penetró de una estocada firme y certera a mi entrada. Un gruñido salió de mi garganta y sus brazos marcaron la curvatura de mi espalda, nuevamente mis uñas arañaron su espalda. Fui calmado por un beso suave, sin heridas por los colmillos, me seguía sosteniendo de aquella forma que parecía transmitirme calidez.

Cuando el beso terminó Alucard me miraba con ternura, mi éxtasis amenazó con convertirse en incomodidad por ser tratado de aquella forma, antes de que eso pasara lo volví a abrazar y besar —Tu impaciencia es incorregible Walter… —Su voz grave y melancólica resonaba directamente en mis oídos, y con ella había marcado el inicio de su embestidas. Lo sentía llenar mi interior más allá del sexo, con su ser, esta vez noté la levitación de nuestro cuerpos que se revolvían ingrávidos en medio de la oscuridad, pero estaban tan cálidos y estrechándose uno contra el otro que me pareció un sueño. Floté en la inmensa oscuridad sujetado a su cuerpo y entregándonos al placer sin pensar en nada más, disfruté de besar su piel y su boca, de sus manos frías y sus largos brazos que no me soltaron ni un instante, disfruté de ser suyo antes que de ningún otro. Disfruté sin apuro, deslizando mi cuerpo con lentitud contra el del nosferatus que me había salvado de desaparecer de este mundo en aquella forma tan despreciable.

Mis ojos lo contemplaron una última vez, y después se fueron cerrando lentamente sin remedio alguno, el sueño que me entrego hizo presa de mí y sucumbí a ello.

Extrañamente fui despertado por la implacable voz de la novata que no sabía qué hacer conmigo, y los gritos, casi gruñidos, proferidos por mi ama. De la otrora majestuosa mansión Hellsing no quedaba mucho, y mi cuerpo había estado reposando desnudo sólo cubierto por una sábana blanca, sobre el ataúd del conde.

Mi cuerpo había sobrevivido, y ahora tenía esa extraña sensación de vacío y al mismo tiempo esa angustiosa conexión con Alucard. Había dejado a sus dos mujeres y a este viejo mayordomo para reiniciar su 'familia' en algún momento, cuando pudiera resolver el caso de su alma.


End file.
